


The Weekend: Return

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Series: The Weekend [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, the weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: Sam and Jack, following the events of The Weekend, find each other.





	1. One

It had been three weeks since the sex crazed weekend and Sam has had trouble sleeping. She thought maybe it had been because she had gone on to the pill, true to the promises she had made herself while Jack had held her down in his bed and made her scream in pleasure, but she was honest enough to know it wasn’t hormonal. She was aware that it started the day Jack called; he left one voicemail that made her heart skip a beat when she finally got to hear it. Sam found she was rather surprised to hear his voice, convinced as she was that she had dreamt him up and imagined the weekend that ended with him fucking her against his front door as the taxi for the airport waited for her. At his voice, the flashbacks, visceral and real, made her feel as if he was there, touching her, taking her, again.

 

His voicemail was short and to the point. “Hey, it’s Jack. Give me a call when you’re next in town.”

 

Sam knew she was overthinking it, because she was sure he didn’t mean she shouldn’t call him when she wasn’t in town; but the derisive voice in her head, that sounded a lot like Jonas, had her questioning his motives. Was Jack just saying she was worth a good lay? Was it even a good lay for him? She wasn’t particularly good at sex and she struggled not to overthink everything, and really, Jack was older, with a house and an ex wife who looked like sex on legs.

“Get a grip, Sam. You’ve discovered gateways into alien worlds. You can’t possibly be intimidated because some man’s dick had been around the block a few times.”

Although she knew the thoughts were mostly uncharitable. Jack seemed to be loyal. Whatever caused the divorce between him and the stunning blonde woman who turned Sam’s insides out with jealousy, it wasn’t infidelity.

 

So she agonised, and didn’t call him back. He didn’t call again and days slipped into weeks. Each time she picked up the phone, ready to dial the number scribbled on the notepad, she thought to wait for the next time she went to lecture at the Academy. I’ll call him then, she told herself, determined she would behave like a sensible modern woman, she would call him, ask him out for a drink, and confirm if the sex was truly as good as she had convinced herself.

 

Until then, she was convinced she would date other men, if only they didn’t all seem naive and useless. The guy in her boxing studio went from macho to stupid in her esteem. The guy who would lean over and chat when she was on her balcony went from interesting to flat out boring. Each potential man was now no longer a contender. She did raise her head a time or two at the Colonels walking around DC, but it was mostly because she realised she was fantasising about Jack in uniform.

 

Her nights continued sleepless and frustrating. She wanted to take someone to bed, but the idea displeased her. Sometimes she would fantasise about him showing up at her door. Rain soaked, and she could pull him into the warmth of her home and strip him down, until he was wet and naked and surrounding her.

 

Work continued, and Sam’s determination to work towards the program now that the Stargate was no longer available, found her working late into the nights. She would return to a cold apartment, eat cold cereal over the sink, until it felt that she was surrounded by winter.

 

-

The day that found her at Jack’s door started normal enough. Jonas called her every ten minutes from 3am till the first light, when she finally gave up and took the phone off the hook, and then, frustrated, tossed and turned in bed until her alarm shrieked.

She wasn’t late, but, coffee was already gone by the time she made it to the office, and it was a little bit heartbreaking to see the new staff member she had been training had been poached by Boeing. Again.

 

She thought it ought to at least have been raining, if you are going to do a mad dash across the country to show up at the door of a man with whom she had had a tryst, the weather should provide some excuse. Instead, the day was mild for Colorado in the fall, and her Class A’s were almost too warm, although Sam suspected that was also the anxiety.

 

When he opened the door, Jack looked ready to snap. “Why don’t you people know the meaning of retired - Sam?” His voice rose in surprise, the smile he gave her greeting enough. She looked him over. He wore old faded jeans that looked soft, and a black T shirt that contrasted his tan skin. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him inside of her.

 

“Is it the weekend yet?” She asked.


	2. Two

She doesn’t know what to say when he smirks at her, so she pushes to get past. Rushed, she places each hand on his shoulders and twists until he’s facing her, the abandoned front door swinging shut behind him. And then she’s sliding down, nuzzling along the way, until she’s in the foyer of Jack’s home and on her knees. The hello is whispered into his thigh, busy hands making short work of his belt, and then she’s popping the button on his jeans and relishing the sound of his zipper sliding down.

 

Jack’s facial expression shifts from surprised to something deeper and darker that Sam doesn’t want to consider. The power that she has over him, and the surge of satisfaction at that, excites her.

She had wanted him in her mouth, but now, the temptation to tease and torture him proves too difficult to ignore.

 

She places long, leisurely, licks along his cock, dragging her tongue across the satin skin of him. Jack is silent, hands clutching at his thighs, knuckles white. She wants him to grab her hair, wants him to pull her onto his cock, to lose his control while she’s on him, even though it would probably hurt, but he doesn’t. He holds himself still, until she takes the whole length into her mouth and then he can’t help but make a short, shallow, thrust.

 

The feeling is glorious, the small push, the smell and taste and the weight of him makes her wet and needy. She knows she’s moaning around him, greedily sucking until she’s sure that it may just border on painful. He doesn’t stop her. His hands finally, finally, go to her hair. “Samantha, you may want to stop.” But he doesn’t stop thrusting, and she only gets closer, humming her refusal, and then he is coming into her mouth.

She didn’t get to feel him come inside of her last time, each time he had orgasmedinto a condom, and she is oddly gleeful at the taste of him. And while she doesn’t really understand where the preoccupation with his come originates from, she’s can’t wait till he is spilling himself into her body in every way.

 

She keeps lapping at him, teeth and mouth on his softening cock, which is bothtoo disconnected and too intimate, until his hands in her hair pull her up into a standing position.

 

“You’re going to kill me, woman.” He looks anything but dead, as if he had woken from a deep slumber.

 

“Why? Surely that’s happened to you before.”

 

“Samantha.” He says, flicking at the lapels of her dress blues. “I’ve not had a subordinate officer, in uniform, on her knees.”

 

“Have you had a subordinate officer out of her uniform?”

 

“A few weeks ago.” His voice is all smiles. “Although I hate to tell you, but it’s only Thursday.”

 

She would laugh, tell him it’s the weekend in Australia, and he would kiss her, but for the knock on the door. Jack scrambles for his pants and Sam is filled with some horrible notion that his wife is about to enter the room. For all she knows they had gotten back together, but before she can panic the door is open and Jack is squaring off against a miserable looking wretch of a woman.

 

“You disgusting bastard, if my Hank was still alive...what you’ve done to my niece and nephew. Listen youngster, Sara insisted I bring you this document for the fundraiser but if I had my way I’d have shot you myself.”

Sam isn’t sure what’s going on, hell, when she’s around Jack she’s never sure of much other than the feel of her own arousal, but she does want to offer comfort.

“Hello Jilly. Thank you.” It’s oddly polite and retrained for a man who deemed equal parts irreverent and ridiculous, but Sam knows that there is an undercurrent running deep.

The woman, Jilly, looks Sam up and down, distaste at Sam’s disheveled uniform evident on her face. She scoffs, and says “I’ll save a seat for the hussy, too.”

Jack starts at that, as if he’s about to defend her, but Sam places a hand on his arm, and protective in a way she didn’t expect, steps between him and the door. Then, a shift of her hip, and she’s slamming the door shut on the other woman.

“Take me to bed, Colonel.”

—-

Despite her attractiveness, Jack isn’t sure he can take Sam to bed, even if he could have risen to the occasion after Aunty Jill’s visit, he’s spent already. The cold in his bones, banished as it was at the sight of her, threatens to seep in.

She’s quick to catch on. “I could leave, if you want some privacy to...” she gestures at the envelope in his hand.

“Ack! What? No. I just need..”

“You need to help me take a shower?” She offers, voice kind. Jack feels that her eyes smile at him, and if he was a different man, he would get lost in them.

“Yes Ma’am.”

They leave a trail of his clothing on the way to the bathroom and then, naked, he stands before her, admiring the cut of her in her uniform.

“May I undress you, Ma’am?” Respect and awe in his voice are enough to make her beam at him. Sam schools her features, but the smile stays in her eyes.

“You may, Cadet.” He smirks at that. “I haven’t been a Cadet for a long time, Captain.” His eyes speak of pain, but his smike is genuine.

“Do you remember how?”

He remembers how to follow orders. Her’s are simple “Begin.”

The heat radiating from Sam as he unbuttons her jacket reminds him of the greedy sounds she made as she tongued him. He brushes his hands against the underside of her breast, taking liberties, and is rewarded for his boldness with a gasp. Standing behind her to help her out of the jacket allows him to brush his handsdown her back, cupping and caressing.

He unzips the skirt, letting it fall at her feet, the polyester lining rustling against the silk of her pantyhose.

He remembers exactly how many times he had fantasised about other women wearing the uniform and how they had failed in comparison to the reality before him.

Jack reaches across her body to undo her blouse. He watches her in the mirror as he does it, and as each button reveals more milky skin, he can feel the speed of her breathing increase. She’s so incredibly responsive to him, body following the movement of his hands

He steps away when she’s finally before him in her underwear and hose.

“Jack?” She questions, hesitant.

“Do you want me to continue, Ma’am?”

“Do I look like I allow half finished work, Cadet?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No Ma’am.” And that has him grinning. She was an interesting lover, and although he preferred to be the one in charge, her spunk was, well, adorable. 

He slid the hose slowly down each leg, running his fingers down each muscled thigh and calf. She was in battle ready condition, his Captain, her body speaking of grace and power.

He took her into his arms to undo her bra, letting the lace scratch against his chest and as it fell, down his stomach and half hard cock.

Her underwear followed suit, and then Samantha Carter was again naked in his arms.

“How do you want me?” He asked.

“You may prepare my shower.” It took all his strength to step away from her and fiddle with the faucets.

Before he was done, amused, she pushed him into the cold water, entering the shower behind him. Jack knew he was madly grinning when she turned to face the door.

“Soap my back, Cadet.” She added over her shoulder.

The shower was small and if Jack had to graze her arse with his beard and teeth to pick up the soap, well, he wasn’t going to complain.

Sam moaned when he touched her, rubbing soapy hands down her back. Her shoulders were tense and he remembered that stress was relative and she was always working. He dug his thumbs into the knots and she seemed to melt into him.

Jack kissed the side of her neck, hot water hitting against his chest and her back, pooling between them.

His soapy hands were at her breasts, and then at the apex of her thighs. Against her buttocks, his hard cock twitched in response to the way she ground against him.

“How about we rinse you off and I can worship you properly in bed?” He asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
